Poison
by Wykked As Syn
Summary: Harry and Draco hit the rave scene. What happens when something terrible occurs? "You got your wish," Harry replied coldly as he walked away. R


**Note: **Eh – just a little something that's been floating around incomplete for years. Decided to fix it up and complete it. This is the end result. Enjoy!

**Note II:** The last two books never happened. So, any personality changes or gained abilities are perfectly viable.

**Beta'd by:** Queen of Jokers – Oh the arguing we did over this story.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Poison

Colorful lights flashed sporadically, music blaring through the air and the walls around them. A throng of bodies pressed against each other, moving to the beat of the dance music. The world was moving, rushing against two men as they pressed against each other, grinding fiercely as if they couldn't get close enough. The blond crashed his lips against his partners, finally closing his piercing storm colored eyes, his pale blond hair illuminated by the flashing lights. Raven hair clashed with blond, pale skin pressed close against gaunt.

"Come," Harry said as he grabbed Draco's wrist, stringing him along through the dancing bodies.

The blond followed his partner out, moving toward the bar and ordering his own brand of poison. Leaning against the bar, he looked towards the brunette and smirked. His Boy-Who-Lived. Standing before him, casting his emotionless eyes toward the mass of intoxicated bodies.

"Harry!" _Oh fuck_. "Where have you been? I've looked everywhere through this club looking for you. Why did you choose this place to finally meet with your best friend after you disappeared for three weeks?!" She paused for two seconds, eyes narrowing. "I suppose this has everything to do with you, Malfoy."

_Double fuck._ "Just because we aren't prudes like you, Granger," he replied smoothly.

Hermione pointedly ignored the comment. "I can't believe it's all over. Did you ever think that this would be us when we were eleven? That the war would be over and we'd finally move on with out lives? No more Hogwarts anymore. It's funny, isn't it?"

"You've got a shit sense of humor if you think that, Hermione," Harry smirked.

"I was just saying that it feels so strange that everything is just going back to the way it was," Hermione sighed.

"What did you expect? People to start caring?" Harry asked offhandedly.

"So, what are you going to be doing this year? You both can't just be fucking on every square inch of Grimmauld Place," she said disdainfully.

Draco smirked, "Why is it any of your business?"

"Of course it's my business! I'm your best friend. You're supposed to tell me everything," Hermione huffed.

"And people say _I'm_ over dramatic," Draco drawled.

"You are," Harry said in a deadpan voice.

Draco pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket, having it dangle from his lips as he wordlessly lit it up. After a few failed attempts, he glared at the brunette. "You know, people go to bars to get _away _from people like you, now let me have my friggin' smoke."

Hermione huffed as she saw smoke coming from the cigarette.

"Draco, be nice," Harry smirked as he watched the blond relax. "I supposed you want me to ask what you're doing next year."

"I'm going to be working as a Research Assistant to the Undersecretary of the Vice Chairman of the Wizengamot," she started proudly.

"So…Coffee fetcher," Draco stated.

Choosing to bite the bait, she replied, "At least I don't have to rely on my Daddy's precious money to get me a job. I got it on pure talent. I'm going to miss Hogwarts, though."

"What? For the books? Certainly not the parties," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Just because I actually wanted a future doesn't say anything for you two. What low grade things are you going to be doing then?" Hermione huffed, putting her hands on her hips as she did so.

"How does the title Professor suit me?" Draco asked smugly.

"Professor? What the hell did you do, Draco? Identity theft?" Hermione accused.

"It's call applying for the position and getting it," Draco smirked.

"And which position is that?" Hermione asked.

"Potions," Draco said simply.

"That's – it's just – How could you possibly get ahead of me? I'm so much better than you…" Hermione's eyes welled up with tears as she hysterically looked at the both of them. "You got accepted, too, didn't you, Harry? This is unbelievable. How could Dumbledore? Choosing you over me? I'm better than you!"

"Oh, stop being such a fucking drama queen. You're shit at teaching," Harry replied, annoyed.

"You're an asshole, Harry. I suppose you went for Defense Against the Dark Arts position? How bloody fantastic," she narrowed her eyes, looking at Draco. "You'd be Potions, wouldn't you, Malfoy? Wouldn't be able to resist that position, would you?"

"Calm down, Hermione," Harry sighed.

"He doesn't deserve that position!" Hermione turned a glare at Draco. "I hope it bites you in the arse and you end up six feet under."

Harry shook his head as Hermione stormed off. "And _that's _why I wanted to get her drunk first."

"Oh well, this way was more fun," Draco shrugged nonchalantly, butting his cigarette in the ashtray.

_(I don't want to love you but I, but I better not)_

"Come on, Harry," Draco inclined his head toward the endless throng of people. He intertwined his fingers with Harry's and smirked, roughly pulling the brunette along.

_Poison_

"Fine," Harry sighed.

_(I don't want to love you but I, but I better not)_

_Poison_

The blond roughly pulled Harry toward him; his cold, silver eyes focused on the dilated emerald eyes in front of him. Slowly they began to move to the beat, their eyes locked in a battle.

_Your cruel device,_

_Your blood like ice,_

_One look could kill,_

_My pain, you're thrill._

Averting his eyes, Draco crushed their bodies together, allowing his eyes to trace the faded lightning bolt scar. Thinking of how fucked up the war was, of how fucked up this was. Harry was meant to be an Auror, to marry a Weaselette and have litters of spoiled brats. Even he was supposed to follow in his father's footsteps, marry some inbred slut and continue the glorious and most holy line of Malfoy.

He smirked when he thought of Harry's fate, his body turned into nothing but a fuck toy, and his mind corroded by drugs to take the pain away.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch,_

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop,_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much,_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison._

Then, Draco brought his lips crashing down upon Harry's, his fingertips dragging across the shorter man's back.

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison_

_I don't want to play these games._

Harry moaned deeply, begging for more. Just like the submissive bitch he was.

_Your mouth, so hot,_

_Your web, I'm caught,_

_Your skin, so wet,_

_Black lace, on sweat._

They broke apart, watching each other move through cold, lust filled eyes.

"Let's get out of here," Harry whispered before disappearing into the crowd of people.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins,_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name,_

_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin,_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison._

Draco followed the wizard through the muggle crowd of people dancing to the beat of the music. Smirking as he watched Harry's arse through the tight pants he was wearing.

Draco looked up to see where Harry had gotten to, finally finding him waiting by the door. _'What a whore,'_ he thought.

Pushing his way through the crowd, Draco opened the door of the club, Harry behind him. A gun shot went off from outside. Then, everything went slow motion as crimson liquid splayed everywhere and Draco fell backwards.

"Harry!" Hermione ran over, frantic at the sight of so much blood. "What happened?!"

_Your poison running through my veins,_

_Your poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains._

"You got your wish," Harry replied coldly as he walked away.

* * *

Well, that's it, folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Comments are always appreciated. Remember to read my other works, too.

**Added Note:** Someone left a review asking for a prequel to this. I was wondering what you all would think of that. A short (possibly) multi-chapter prequel about the events that led up the this scene. Drop me a line and let me know what you think.

Until next time.

Wykked As Syn


End file.
